


you know the rules and so do i

by ikuzonos



Series: Hope's Peak Academy's Official Message Board [14]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, M/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: panta:well.panta:unlesspanta:hey saihara-chanunworthydetective:whatever it is, no.panta:I DIDNT EVEN ASK YOU YETLife is hell.[No Spoilers.]





	you know the rules and so do i

_ [2:34PM] _

**flymetothemoon:** okay but amami is a motherfucker who doesn’t understand the beauty of kiwi birds so he’s banned

**flymetothemoon:** akamatsu take the shot

**moonlightsonata:** UMMMM?

**flymetothemoon:** take him out with one hit. if he doesn’t like kiwi birds then we can’t be friends

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** i’m HURT

**pants:** now you know how i feel amami-chan :c

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** ouma babe you’re sweet but we ain’t the same

**pants:** mmmMPH

**CRYPTID:** You two continue to be ridiculous.

**flymetothemoon:** who the fuck is-- HOSHI?

**CRYPTID:** …

**CRYPTID:** I. don’t know how this occurred.

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** ;)

**CRYPTID:** Amami, what did you do.

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** hey it’s not MY fault your password is ‘gontagokuhara’

**CRYPTID:** I am going to change my password. Then you are going to tell me how to fix this.

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** lmao just right click ur nickname in the chat there’s an option to change it

**pants:** wAIT WAIT WAIT REALLY

**panta:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**hohohoshi:** Much better.

**panta:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**moonlightsonata:** thanks amami-kun

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** ur welc d(-_^)

**moonlightsonata:** okay but i have to practice the piano!! I’m gonna shut off notifications so if you need anything dm me!!

**moonlightsonata:** Uh. okay, nevermind. the keys aren’t working so i guess it needs to be tuned so nvm im here!!

**humanexperience:** ...Apologies.

**moonlightsonata:** why are you

**moonlightsonata:** oh.

**unworthydetective:** is he. Is he in your piano.

**moonlightsonata:** yeah.

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** shinguuji okay buddy this is getting out of hand

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** first saihara then ouma then shirogane then harukawa before she smacked you on the head with a dish rack and now akamatsu

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** u need to like. Relax.

**humanexperience:** Ahhh… I appreciate the sentiment, but I enjoy this work! Even though Akamatsu-san screamed at me to ‘get out of the piano at once’ and then slamming it shut on me was a little unwarranted, I don’t mind! All is for the study of my fellow humans.

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** why do i try

**moonlightsonata:** I’m just going to fish my sorrows away don’t mind me

**moonlightsonata:** t!fish

**Tatsumaki [BOT]: moonlightsonata, you caught:** _ shopping cart! _

**moonlightsonata:** :/

**panta:** i feel like my life has meaning now

**beepo:** Did it not before? :3

**panta:** i. that’s now how you use. that face

**beepo:** Oh! Sorry :8

**panta:** THATS NOT EVEN A FACE

**flymetothemoon:** it is now

**abugslife:** Gonta approves of it!

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** i’d give it a perfect 5/7

**moonlightsonata:** it’s a good face kiibo-kun!

**moonlightsonata:** we love kiibo!

**unworthydetective:** We love Kiibo!

**abugslife:** We love Kiibo!

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** WE LOVE KIIBO

**panta:** yes well great but this was about ME

**panta:** anyways.  **@beepo** to answer ur question no my life has never had meaning and probably never will

**panta:** well.

**panta:** unless

**panta:** hey saihara-chan

**unworthydetective:** whatever it is, no.

**panta:** I DIDNT EVEN ASK YOU YET

**panta:** IM VERY HURT

**unworthydetective:** ...I’m sorry. I didn’t realize I would hurt your feelings. I do care about you as a person, Ouma-kun.

**panta:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** oh my god he’s crying from happiness thats so cute

**panta:** WHAT THE FUCK HOW DID YOU

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** oh yeah i forgot to mention. I’m kind of in the vents right now.

**moonlightsonata:** AMAMI-KUN?!?!?!?!?!

**beepo:** Amami-kun, that is not safe! Please, remove yourself at once!

**flymetothemoon:** dude wtf

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** see after shinguuji mentioned that he crawls thru the vents i decided to try it

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** it’s not working out very well

**abugslife:** No offence meant to either you or Shinguuji-kun, but he is much thinner than you are.

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** yeah ive. Realized.

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** anyways i’ve come to accept that im gonna be stuck in the vent right above ouma’s room for the rest of my life. 

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** u can feed me through the slats

**panta:** i’m not sure how i feel about this

**flymetothemoon:** what are you going to do if your phone dies

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** .

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** shit.

**moonlightsonata: @69420** can u please help amami out

**69420:** BINCH THIS HAD BETTER BE IMPORTANT 

**69420:** IM CURRENTLY ON A VERY NICE 

**69420:** excursion.

**moonlightsonata:** amami-kun’s stuck in the vents & you’re the one who’s most likely to have a screwdriver

**flymetothemoon:** ‘excursion’ she says. 

**flymetothemoon:** 800 yen says she was on a d-a-t-e w/ chabashira

**69420:** SHUT.

**69420:** WHERE IS HE.

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** ouma’s room. Or well the vent that overlooks it

**69420:** ILL BE THERE SOON DONT MOVE

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** I CANT THATS WHY I NEED YOUR HELP

**flymetothemoon:** sorry about ruining ur date  **@pinwheelqueen**

**pinwheelqueen:** momota-san you might be an awful boy but it’s not your fault amami-kun is stupid

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** O U C H

**flymetothemoon:** :)

**unworthydetective:** that is a very menacing looking smile

**flymetothemoon:** she didn’t deny it was a date

**pinwheelqueen:** why would tenko deny it? Tenko loves iruma-san very much! <3

**69420:** DTRFYGUYHIUJOIKLHKBGVFCTY

**69420:** THATS GAY.

**pinwheelqueen:** says you <3

**69420:** JHKGVFCDRTCYVTUGIYHOJPK

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** stop flirting my phone’s at 9%

**69420:** I AM GOING TO WALK AS SLOW AS POSSIBLE.

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** >:v

**69420:** DON’T >:v ME LUIGI

**flymetothemoon:** LUIGI????

**beepo:** They are both green!

**flymetothemoon:** thanks kiibo

**abugslife:** Amami-kun does not have a hat or mustache, though!

**beepo:** That is true :8

**flymetothemoon:** hey amami when’s your birthday

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** october 3

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** WAIT SHIT

**flymetothemoon:** >:)

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** FUCK.

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** I DONT WANT A LUIGI HAT AND MUSTACHE FOR MY BIRTHDAY

**flymetothemoon:** too late already ordered them online

**hohohoshi:** Read the group chat, I said. I won’t regret it, I said.

**abugslife:** Hoshi-kun!!! Gonta is very glad to see you!

**hohohoshi:** I… don’t regret anything.

**pinwheelqueen:** w

**pinwheelqueen:** wow.

**panta:** okay but you can’t talk

**pinwheelqueen:** shut.

**moonlightsonata:** did you pick that up from iruma-san

**pinwheelqueen:** .

**unworthydetective:** That’s very sweet.

**pinwheelqueen:** mmMPH.

**flymetothemoon:** chabashira found dead in miami

**pinwheelqueen:** the FUCK is a miami???

**hohohoshi:** It’s a seaport city near the southern tip of Florida, a state that is usually regarded as ‘the menace of the United States of America.’

**pinwheelqueen:** tenko is not dying there thank you very much

**flymetothemoon:** no your corpse was just found there you didn’t necessarily die there

**pinwheelqueen:** REALLY HELPFUL.

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** IM FREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**greeeeeeeeeeen:** THANK U IRUMA I OWE U MY LIFE

**69420:** WHATEVER I HAVE TO GO BACK TO MY DATE NOW

**69420:** BYE FUCKERS

**flymetothemoon:** hey she called it a date

**69420:** I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE.

**flymetothemoon:** shit

 

_ [11:49PM] _

**humanexperience:** Akamatsu-san? Are you around?

**humanexperience:** I don’t mean to bother you but…

**humanexperience:** It is very dark inside your piano.

**Author's Note:**

> hey it'sagoodmystery.mp3 if ur reading this i hope i did this idea justice


End file.
